Das Ende und der Anfang
by Casiphia
Summary: OK. das ist meine erste Fanfiction also bitte recht freundlich .
1. Verstummtes Gelächter

Das Ende und der Anfang

Diese verflixte Marine!!! Dauernd mussten sie ihnen in die Quere kommen. Nun versuchten sie gerade sich den Weg zu ihrem Schiff frei zu kämpfen und irgendwie wollte das nicht so klappen. Zorro kämpfte sich wage mutig seinen Weg frei und…endlich er war draussen und musste mit schrecken feststellen das er sich in die falsche Richtung geschlagen hatte!! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, wieso musste das immer ihm passieren? Naja jetzt wo er sich umsah konnte er feststellen das Tinkerbell ebenfalls in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Wenn es jemanden gab der noch sich noch weniger orientieren konnte alls er und Ruffy dann war es Tinkerbell. Sie fing an wie verrückt zu lachen. Es war das schönste Lachen der Welt, das sagten alle, doch Zorro liebte nichts mehr als dieses wunderbare Lachen. Es hörte sich immer so an als ob Glocken läuten würden. Insgeheim hatte wohl jeder Mann in der Krew eine Schwäche für Tinker doch zu nahe an sie traute sich keiner so richtig immerhin war sie ja eindeutig mit John zusammen und der konnte sehr empfindlich sein wen es um sie ging.Sie hatten die beiden erst vor ein paar Tagen zu sich genommen weil John ein guter Handwerker und auch ein Musiker war und Tinker hatten sie aufgenommen weil John nur mit ihr gekommen wäre und weil sie eine super Kämpferin und Sängerin war. Er sah gerade wieder in ihre Richtung und sah gerade noch wie ein Pfeil auf sie zu schoss.Wie aus dem nichts war John zur Stelle und warf sich genau in die Bahn des Pfeiles( ich weiss ziemlich schnulzig aber was solls) um ihn mit seinem metal Hemd abzulenken. Tinker drehte sich dankbar zu ihm um, um sich zu bedanken als ein Marineoffizier der hinter ihr stand mit dem Schwert ausholte um ihr den Kopf abzuschlagen.Der rest ging so schnell das Zorro nicht einmal mer sagen konnte ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht.John der mindestens fünf Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen war, war schlagartig vor ihr und parierte den hieb des Ofiziers. Zorro wollte den beiden gerade zu hilfe eilen als er von vielen Soldaten zugleich angegriffen wurde und die über sicht verlohr.Mit grosser Mühe kämpfte er sich frei und konnte gerade noch zusehen wie John ein Schwert durch die Brust geschtossen wurde.Ein Mark erschüttender Schrei gellte durch die Strassen und viele drehten sich zu Tinker um welche nun neben dem gefallenen John stand und in die leere starrte. Mit einem Schlag wurde Zorro klar das er ihr Lachen niewieder hören würde.


	2. Anfang

**_Verstummtes Gelächter_**

Diese verflixte Marine!!! Dauernd mussten sie ihnen in die Quere kommen. Nun versuchten sie gerade sich den Weg zu ihrem Schiff frei zu kämpfen und irgendwie wollte das nicht so klappen. Zorro kämpfte sich wage mutig seinen Weg frei und…endlich er war draussen und musste mit schrecken feststellen das er sich in die falsche Richtung geschlagen hatte!! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, wieso musste das immer ihm passieren? Naja jetzt wo er sich umsah konnte er feststellen das Tinkerbell ebenfalls in die falsche Richtung gelaufen war. Wenn es jemanden gab der noch sich noch weniger orientieren konnte alls er und Ruffy dann war es Tinkerbell. Sie fing an wie verrückt zu lachen. Es war das schönste Lachen der Welt, das sagten alle, doch Zorro liebte nichts mehr als dieses wunderbare Lachen. Es hörte sich immer so an als ob Glocken läuten würden. Insgeheim hatte wohl jeder Mann in der Krew eine Schwäche für Tinker doch zu nahe an sie traute sich keiner so richtig immerhin war sie ja eindeutig mit John zusammen und der konnte sehr empfindlich sein wen es um sie ging.Sie hatten die beiden erst vor ein paar Tagen zu sich genommen weil John ein guter Handwerker und auch ein Musiker war und Tinker hatten sie aufgenommen weil John nur mit ihr gekommen wäre und weil sie eine super Kämpferin und Sängerin war. Er sah gerade wieder in ihre Richtung und sah gerade noch wie ein Pfeil auf sie zu schoss.Wie aus dem nichts war John zur Stelle und warf sich genau in die Bahn des Pfeiles( ich weiss ziemlich schnulzig aber was solls) um ihn mit seinem metal Hemd abzulenken. Tinker drehte sich dankbar zu ihm um, um sich zu bedanken als ein Marineoffizier der hinter ihr stand mit dem Schwert ausholte um ihr den Kopf abzuschlagen.Der rest ging so schnell das Zorro nicht einmal mer sagen konnte ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte oder nicht.John der mindestens fünf Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen war, war schlagartig vor ihr und parierte den hieb des Ofiziers. Zorro wollte den beiden gerade zu hilfe eilen als er von vielen Soldaten zugleich angegriffen wurde und die über sicht verlohr.Mit grosser Mühe kämpfte er sich frei und konnte gerade noch zusehen wie John ein Schwert durch die Brust geschtossen wurde.Ein Mark erschüttender Schrei gellte durch die Strassen und viele drehten sich zu Tinker um welche nun neben dem gefallenen John stand und in die leere starrte. Mit einem Schlag wurde Zorro klar das er ihr Lachen nie wieder hören würde.

* * *

Ok sorry Leuts aber ich bin nicht so geschickt darin irgendetwas logisch zu schreiben heul.Also viele werden den Namen Tinkerbell komisch finden aber ich werde das noch erklären. (a aui schwizer dir sit sooo cool ) 


End file.
